leonardopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Box
The Lightning Box is the sixth episode of Series One and was broadcast on 09th May 2011. Synopsis Lorenzo smuggles Leo into the palace to show him an extraordinary object - a plain box, which produces an amazing light show. Leo creates a replica and they swap the boxes so Leo can discover how the original works. But as Leo and Lorenzo set out to return the original, they are attacked and the box is stolen. What with Mac's suspicious behaviour and Piero's lethal security system, Leo's fascination with the box threatens not only to land his friend Lorenzo in trouble, but also to lead Leo himself into the gravest danger. Plot Florence 1469: At the Medici palace, Piero and Lorenzo are preparing for The Duke's arrival. They are setting up various curiosities with wih to impress. Piero shows of the center piece, a small wodden box with a glass section in the lid. Lorenzo looks un-impressed. It is The Lighning Box, and when wound up, prodcuces a fantastical light show. Later that day, Lorenzo sneaks Leonardo into the palace to show him the box. Leo, as expected, is blown away. He starts asking qustions, but is intrupted by someone entering the room. Verocchio is explaining to his class about drawing pearls, but Leo is distracted and is sketching ideas on how the box works. Veocchio is pleased with Tomaso's effrt and selects him to assist on a potraite he is working on. Lorenzo comes to the studio to see if Leo has mad any progress. Loe asks if he can have aother look at the box, but Lorenzo teels him there was an intruder during the night who tried to steel the box. He was shot in the leg with an arrow. Machiavelli eneters his apartment to fins a man stood at his desk bandaging his leg. The two are initially hostle but are revield to be long time frineds. The man is Carlo Cazali. The two talk about the past, living in the gutter together in Piza and being like brothers. Mac notices his leg and Carlo tells him it's a long story. Carloe expalins he is workig for Pozzo, Piza's most wanted criminal, who has his eye on something. The Lightning Box. Mac tells him that security will be very tight. Knowing that Mac is friends with Lorenzo, he ask for help in getting the box. In the Medici palace, Piero has now installed a numerical security system fitted with a guillotine, concealed behind a curtain. The next day, Mac begins to question Lorenzo about the new security. The arrive at the studio to find Leo still hard at work trying to figure out the box's design. Mac manages to convince Lorenzo to let Leo borrow the box to find out how it works. Leo will make a copy and replace it before the exhibition starts. Later that evening, Leo, Lorenzo and Mac sneak back into the palace. They are dismayed to discover the security system has a number code. They try to figure it out and on a guess enter Piero's birthday, unaware of the guillotine hidden above them. The code works, the swap boxs and close the gate. On the way out the knock over a stack of brass pots that alert the guards. Leo and Mac manage to escape as Placidi, the chief of security, and his men, arrive. Lorenzo distracts them. Cast *Leonardo - Jonathan Bailey *Lisa/Tomaso - Flora Spencer-Longhurst *Machiavelli - Akemnji Ndifornyen *Lorenzo - Colin Ryan *Piero de Medici - Alistair McGowen *Verocchio - James Cunningham *Carlo Cazali - James Alexander *Placidi - Anthony Bishop Music Tracks *Arctic Monkeys - My Propeller Category:Episodes Category:Series One